gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Juken Sentai Gekiranger
Juken Sentai Gekiranger, (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー|, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā) translated as Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger is Toei Company Limited's 31st entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that of Kung-Fu with a wild cat motif. Production began on September 29 2006 with principal photography beginning on October 6 2006. It premiered on February 18 2007. Its footage will be used for Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Plot Four thousand years ago, in China, a form of Kenpo martial arts was developed, the Beast-Fist style was created by ten humans. Beast-Fist is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as reach spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among the creators. Three believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, using their power to assume their monsterous forms, the Three Fist Demons. The other seven believed that the strength should come from within and were forced to fight their former friends, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Fist Demons' powers at the cost of losing their own himan forms in the process, becoming the Fist Sages. Followers of the Fist Sages created the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts school: the Beast-Fist of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called Fierce Ki. It is taught by Grand Master Sha-Fu, one of the seven Fist Sages, using a sports goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. The followers of the Three Fist Demons pratice the evil form of the Beast-Fist style known as Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. By present time, a fallen student from the Fierce Beast-Fist school named Rio leads the Confontation Beast Fist-style, rebuilding the Confrontation Beast Hall with intent on world domination. Bringing other Confrontation Beast-Fist users back from the dead as kyonshi, he collects Confrontation Ki, Fierce Ki's polar opposite Qi, to revive the Three Fist Demons so that through them, he can become stronger. To fight the new Confrontation Beast Hall, the Fist Sage Sha-Fu had been training two youths: Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami. Along with Jan Kandou, a feral boy raised by tigers, the Gekiranger team is formed to save the world from Rio's ambitions. Characters Gekirangers "Our blazing Fierce Ki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger! Our boiling Extreme Ki will lead us to justice! Juken Sentai Gekiranger!" * Jan Kandou / (Super) GekiRed (played by Hiroki Suzuki) "Infinite power flows in my body. The 'Unbreakable Body', GekiRed! The 'Extremely Unbreakable Body', Super GekiRed!" * Ran Uzaki / (Super) GekiYellow (played by Mina Fukui) "Diligence day by day, refining my heart. The 'Honest Heart', GekiYellow! The 'Extremely Honest Heart', Super GekiYellow!" * Retsu Fukami / (Super) GekiBlue (played by Manpei Takagi) "The great blossom colored with technique. The 'Fantastic Technique', GekiBlue! The 'Extremely Fantastic Technique', Super GekiBlue!" * Gou Fukami / GekiViolet (played by Riki Miura) (22-) "The sensation flows in me as my mind tires. 'Iron Will', GekiViolet!" * Ken Hisatsu / GekiChopper Seven Fist Sages *Master Sha-Fu (voiced by Ichiro Nagai) (1-) *Master Elehung Kinpo (voiced by Yu Mizushima) (10-) *Master Bat Li (voiced by Shuichi Ikeda) (13-) *Master Sharkie Chan (voiced by Hiroya Ishimaru) (17-) *Master Triangle (19-) **Master Gorrie Yen (voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo) **Master Michelle Peng (voiced by Atsuko Tanaka) **Master Pyon Biao (voiced by Takeshi Kusao) Allies *Miki Masaki (played by Kazue Ito) (1-) *Natsumi Masaki (played by Sakina Kuwae) (7-) *Beast-Fist Trainer RoboTough *Hong Kong Interpol Officer Lao Fan(played by Mayumi Ono) (Movie) *Kentaro Hisatsu *Sachiko Hisatsu *Byakko Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata Three Fist Demons *Sky Fist Demon Kata (voiced by Rokuro Naya) (1, 11-) *Sea Fist Demon Rageku (voiced by Naoko Kouda) (1, 15-) *Land Fist Demon Maku (voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata) (1, 22-) Confrontation Beast Hall *Rio / Black Lion Rio (played by Hirofumi Araki) (1-) "As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. I am the one destined to rule the world, I am the Black Lion... Rio." *Mele (played by ''Yuka Hirata) (1-) "The love warrior who lives for Lord Rio's love, and fights for Lord Rio's love. Rinju Chameleon-fist Mistress, Mele!" *Bae (2-) *Long (played by Naoki Kawano) (23-) RinBeasts *RinLion *RinChameleon Beast-Men *Makirika (1-2) *Gyuya (3) *Five Venom Fists (4-9) **Kademu (4-5, 9) **Moriya (4-6, 9) **Sorisa (4-8) **Maga (4-8) **Braco (4-9) *Muzankose (10-11) *Nagiu (12) *Flying Fists (13-15) **Rasuka (13-14) **Rutsu (13-15) *Dokariya (17-18) *Eruka (19) *Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21, 26) **Butoka **Wagataku *Tabu (22) *Marashiya (23) *Hihi (24-25) *Pouote (27) *Niwa (28) Mechung Fu *Hong Kong Media King Yan(played by 'Masashi Ishibashi) (Movie) *Voluptuous Secretary Miranda(played by ''Yinling) (Movie) Mecha *Mechan'non (Movie) Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChanger *GekiNunchaku *GekiTonfa **GekiTonfa Baton **GekiTonfa Long Baton *GekiBazooka *GekiHammer *GekiFan **Double GekiFan *GekiSaber *Super GekiClaw *Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger *Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade GekiBeasts *Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja **GekiTiger **GekiCheetah **GekiJaguar *Legendary GekiBeasts **GekiElephant **GekiBat **GekiShark *SaiDai GekiFire **Beast-Fist Giant GekiFire ***GekiGorilla ***GekiPenguin ***GekiGazelle **GekiWolf **SaiDain / Beast-Fist Giant SaiDaiOh Episodes Rumors These are merely just rumors and have not been 100% proven yet, so they are going in this section. *There will be a second power-up called Great Gekiranger. *Lesson 27 will include Bae's story. *Miki will become GekiBlack. *GekiChopper will to appear in Lesson 28. *Rio and Mele are to become Gekirangers at a late point of the season, possibly GekiBlack and GekiGreen. (This would contradict itself with the Miki theory). Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast